Metro North Mall
Metro North Mall is a 1.3 square foot (123,076 m2) regional mall located at 400 NW Barry Road, in Kansas City North, Missouri. Metro North opened its doors in 1976 and was the only enclosed mall located north of the Missouri River in the Kansas City metro area, as well as being the second largest mall in the area at 1.3 million s.f. (Oak Park Mall is larger by .2 mi s.f.) Presently, the mall has approximately 40 stores on two levels, two anchor stores, and a junior anchor. However, Metro North features 125 storefronts and four anchor stores, leaving many vacancies, primarily on its upper level. The former Montgomery Ward store which closed in 2001, and its retail 'wing' are completely vacant, except for a Lenscrafters. Dillard's recently converted to a clearance store in 2007, using only the upper level of the store (lower level is vacant). JCPenney closed in 2008. The other remaining anchor is Macy*s (which originally opened as The Jones Store), and MC Sporting Goods (junior anchor) is located in part of the former Wards. Metro North Mall also has a small $2 movie theatre behind the former Wards and a recycling center behind Macy*s. Surrounding parking amounts to approximately 7,500 spaces. Metro North retains its very retro look, with its color schemes of light green lamposts and large mettalic columns. The mall is laid out with two corridors that join together at a center court, that features hot-air balloons and a stage for special presentations. At each end of the corridors is an anchor store; Macy*s is on one end and Wards was on the other. In the center the other anchor locations face each other across the courtyard; Dillard's Clearance and a former JCPenney. Slogans: *Everyday's a Malliday! (used in ads-late 90s/early 2000s) *The pleasure of shopping... Metro North! (used in ads-2000s) *Come for the shopping... stay for the FUN! (website) Competition: *''Zona Rosa'', an open-air shopping plaza, opened in 2004. Many stores from Metro North have opened up here and closed their mall locations. This includes the recent departures of New York & Company and Express, both of which are at Zona Rosa. Dillard's is opening a location here soon. *''Shoal Creek Plaza'', a collection of stores, including JCPenney (1 of 2 replacing the former Metro North anchor), Target, Circuit City, Best Buy, and more. *''Antioch Shopping Center'', mall opened in 1956 (defunct since approx. 2005) Renovation Plans A food court was planned for the former 2-screen movie theatre inside the mall's lower level near Montgomery Wards (that closed about the same time). It was suppose to include a carousel and children's play area like Independence Center (another mall in the KC area), as well as new tenants. The mall directory labeled it as opening in July 2003, but it never opened, and no reasons were ever stated as to why it didn't open. Instead, there is now a large white facade over that end of the mall where it should have been. In-A-Tub, Sears Portrait Studio and Hair California were in the way of the plan, so Hair California moved almost directly upstairs and Sears Portrait relocated to the courtyard of the mall. In-A-Tub was suppose to re-open in the food court, but of course that never happened. Renovation is now being planned by Alberta Development Partners. The mall will be converted into an open shopping center, named "The Streets at Barrytowne". The renovation plans for Metro North were featured in the newspaper. The plans call for residential and senior housing in the back, as well as more retail including a cinema and junior anchors. Current anchors, Macy*s and Dillard's, are included in the plan. JCPenney was originally included as well, but they closed in 2008 in favor of their new stores in Tiffany Springs Shopping Center and Shoal Creek Plaza. The plans for Metcalf South Shopping Center will be taken into effect first. Anchor Stores *'Macy*s' (244,000 sq. ft.) *'Dillard's Clearance' (155,000 sq. ft.) *'MC Sporting Goods' (in part of former Wards, jr. anchor) **'JCPenney'; closed 2008 - vacant **'The Jones Store'; closed 2006 and became Macy*s **'Montgomery Wards'; closed 2001 - vacant Tenants of the Mall (past/present) Current * All Unique Stuff * Bath & Body Works * C&P Alterations * Champs Sports * Claire's * Europa East * EyeMasters * FootAction USA * Foot Locker * Foxy Nails * Gamestop * The Garage Warehouse * General Nutrition Center * Hair California * Hallmark * Helzberg Diamonds * The Icing by Claire's * Kay Jewelers * Kelso's Pizza & Pub * Lady Foot Locker * LensCrafters * Merle Norman Cosmetics * Mr. Bulky's Treats & Gifts * Nail Studio * Original Pizza * Payless Shoes * Pete's Sports * Pretzel Time * Regis Hairstylists * Sears Portrait Studios * Spencer's Gifts * Sportsfan * Things Remembered * T-Mobile USA * Topsy's Treats * Ultimate Toys & Gifts * U.S. Postal Service * Victoria's Secret * The Wig Shoppe * Wireless Plus * Zales Jewelers Former * AfterHours Formalwear * Amigo's/A&W * The Avenue * B. Dalton Booksellers * Beano Express * Blimpie's Subs * Brooklyn Fashions * The Buckle * C&C Market Research * Camelot Music * Casual Corner/Petite Sophisticate * Chill'n * Collector's Galaxy * Cookie Factory Bakery * Deb * Desmond's Formalwear (became AfterHours * The Disney Store * Eldridge Fine Jewelry * Everything for a $ * Express * Eye Glass Shop * Famous Footwear * Fashion Time Watches * Fred Meyer Jewelers * Fun Factory Arcade * f.y.e. * Gadzooks * GAMECO * Gantos * The Gap * Gap Kids * Gift Horse (GH) Collections * Gold Fortune Chinese Buffet * Greaser's Diner * Great American Cookie Co. * Hammond Hobby & Toy * Hannoush Jewelers * Hat Zone * Heart Beeps * Hollywood Portraits * In-A-Tub * The Jeweler's Bench * KayBee Toys * Kids Foot Locker (became Kinney Shoes) * Kinney Shoes * Lane Bryant * The Limited * Limited Too * MasterCuts Salon * Naturalizer * New York & Company * Norm's BBQ * Omega Religious Bookstore * Overland Trading Co. * Petsburg Pets * Piercing Pagoda * Power Sound * RadioShack * Rainbow * Rave * Ritz Camera * Royal Optical * rue21 * Salon Metro * Sam Goody * Sandy's * Schmitt Music * Select Comfort * Shark's Surf Shop * Silver & Gold Connection * Smallworld Communications * Software Etc. (became Gamestop) * Steve's Family Shoes * The Sunglass Hut * Sun Lizard * Trade Secret * T-Shirt Etc. * Waldenbooks * The Wall Place * Wolf Camera * Yakmore ** 2-screen movie theatre (late 1990s) ** 2 furniture stores (names unknown) ** University of Missouri - Northland ** Clay County Health Center Links *Metro North Official Website *Deadmalls.com *Picture of Courtyard (early 2000s) *Picture of Courtyard (2007)